Splicing of rope includes both the formation of a closed loop at one end, i.e., an eye splice, and the joining of two running lengths. Such splicing traditionally includes the separation of an end or end portions of rope to constituent parts, lays or strands and the subsequent integration of such strands in a braid like form. This is time consuming and involves a fair degree of learned experience. Also in traditionally splicing ropes made of synthetic material such a nylon, dacron, polypropylene etc. as distinguished from manila, hemp, sisal etc., it is necessary that each strand end be whipped or otherwise held together as by melt fusing so that the ends thereof will not exhibit their normal tendency to open or fluff up and thus render splicing even more difficult.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device for splicing rope in a manner which is more specifically adapted to the modern ropes formed of synthetic materials.